The Scribe of Time
by The Scribe of Time
Summary: As they learned how to harness the power of Nobodies, the team at C.O faces new challenges within themselves, and starts to question the new arised Nobody that they created.


**Dear reader... hi. This is just the introduction to a soon-to-be Kingdom Hearts crossover. Crossover of what? Imagination :)**

**Disclaimer : I do not own kingdom hearts... which is not exactly mentioned in this part yet. But it will be! Next chapter -thumbs up-**

_There was nothing here..._

The thought crossed her mind for the seventh time now, echoing in her head once again. There were few words to describe her surroundings, but words like Nothing, Darkness, Evil, and Hell kept coming to mind. What _do_ you call somewhere that's dark, cold and silent? _Was_ this hell? It was a large field lacking grass and trees, void of clouds, and a blue sky. It was all replaced by this darkness… an evil yet plentiful matter devoted to suffocate, choke, and follow you everywhere; from the moment you're born to minute you decease. From laying there, the girls gathered that much information.

She grabbed her throat nervously, afraid that the silent breaths would hasten and panic. _What is this place?_ The girl swallowed hard and looked around from where she lay, grey eyes darting from left to right. She sat up slowly, using the surprisingly strong stomach muscles the girl never knew she had. From this position, not much of the view changed. There was still the empty darkness surrounding her, stretching out to either few feet away or for miles around. She wasn't sure - it was darkness; it was unpredictable.

The arm opposite to the one clutching her neck reached out in front of her and waved around clumsily. Why? The girl stopped and a frown came over her face. Retracting her arm, she pushed up on one knee and came to stand on her feet. Even from this position, the girl's sights were limited; inky substance was still around her. This was very frustrating.

She took a step, stumbled, but quickly regained her posture. Standing wasn't any problem, so why should walking be so troublesome? A blank crossed her mind, and it dawned on her that she possibly may have forgotten how to walk. Great.

Another step, another twist of her ankle and down fell the girl. Hair fell over her face, and a new found discovery was found. _I have hair? _

The girl sat up again and stroked the strands softly. It was light blonde, to the point that it could almost be white. About an inch or two from the bottom of her shoulder-length hair, vivid red tips cut the blonde colour almost perfectly, ending it abruptly. The hair was soft, and her fingers were found stroking her hair simultaneously, untangling the mess that was brought on by her fall. The thought that she was mentally retarded crossed her mind, and she pulled away her hand quickly through her hair and stood again.

Walking took a dozen more attempts without stumbling before the blonde finally succeeded a reasonable pace. Her hands hurt, her mind was fuzzy and her feet felt hot from inside the black pointed shoes she had. The darkness seemed more frustrating then scary, even if there was nothing to hate.

Throughout the attempt, however, the girl realized that she forgot nearly her whole life. She remembered only five things that were worth any value: three of the memories were faces of people that she didn't know, another memory was the sound of trees rustling, and a final memory was one of the feeling of pain, happiness, sadness and anger.

_There was nothing here. _Except…

Yes, there was a noise. She turned her gaze down and closed her eyes, concentrating every ounce of thought on that solitary noise. It was a tinkling sound, similar to glasses hitting each other in a cabinet or at a wine party. Like soft shards of crystal falling to the floor, bouncing back up, and hitting the ground again. It was from a distance, an awkward length that brought neither worry nor stillness to the girls mind. In this calm-like state, head bowed and concentrating on the pleasant sound, she was immediately startled by the sudden attack.

The chain came from her left, small tinkling turning into harsh clashing as the metallic rope closed in. It snaked around her wrist, digging into pale flesh and knotting itself. The girl cried in pain, pulling back instinctively only to have the chains tighten around her wrist. She grabbed the links with her free, right hand, and pulled toward her harshly. The chains retaliated and pulled back, dragging the blonde towards the floor. She was pulled a foot before the chain fell to the floor, limp. She tilted her head up slightly, trying to study the chain and see where it ended. It was limp on the black floor, in a messy squiggle line, disappearing into... nothingness.

The girl picked herself up, pushing off her right hand and trying not to move her left. She didn't want to disturb the chain; it might be asleep, or better yet, dead. So with great caution, she hauled herself to her knees, and let out a steady breath. She realized that something was missing, and her momentary adrenaline stopped abruptly. Despite the situation, it felt like something that should be there, simply wasn't. Or perhaps she had an inability to _feel_ whatever it was she was supposed to...

The chain jerked suddenly, sending the girl on her face again. She heard a snap, and all feeling from her left hand disappeared momentarily, before coming back in a wave of heat. Her wrist was broken.

She screamed, the shrill noise piercing the darkness and sending shivers back down her spine as it echoed back to her. The girl dragged herself toward her wrist to check out the damage. There were various red marks and indentations in her skin, indicating where the chains pulled at her wrist the most. Some scratches were bleeding in front of the purple bruise that started to form. A drop started inching down her wrist, making its way to the floor. The girl tried to move her fingers; she couldn't.

She got up again, more hastily then before, and stood on her feet. She yanked at the chain in response to its attack, getting a good meter of the silver links back on her side. Surprised that she caught the chain off guard, she yanked at the metal again, but the chain was just as stiff as before. It snapped, and scratched her right hand as the rusted metal pulled back what it lost. A gasp escaped her mouth, and she retracted her good-hand quickly. It was starting to swell, and little shards of red rust were under her skin. Oh _God_ how it all hurt.

But what _really_ spiked her anger was when the second chain came from the darkness. The noise wasn't heard until she saw the chain dart towards her. For a moment, the girl would've sworn it would stab her in the eye. It wound around her right wrist, the only one that was still open and free, and a second yell of pain came from her gaping mouth, echoing in the black before being swallowed. The chain tightened, digging into her wrist, applying uncomfortable pressure against the edges of her bone.

Both chains pulled sharply in opposite directions, adding a bit of a twist to their retraction. Her left hand spun around with a sickening _crunch_, and she could see a tip of broken bone trying to push through her skin. Pressure built on her right hand, and it would be all too soon before it snapped as well. Her arms were being stretched, to the point where she lost all feeling in them. Perhaps that was a good thing, because then she wouldn't have to feel the deadness from her left hand, or what was like a stake being driven up her left forearm. The thought of losing a ligament made her vision sway, and her eyes drifted up before letting her head and everything else just, give up.

She let her mind wander, and barely noticed the chains jostling slightly. _Okay,_ she thought, _let's look at what happened. I woke up down here, barely any idea as to who I am, learnt how to walk, realized I had hair, got attacked by chains, and broke my wrist._ _Not only that, but I'm still stuck down here; wherever 'here' is. _She picked her head up and looked around. There was nothing else, except her and the chains. But something was different... what happened to the floor? She was no longer standing on the black mass, but instead her feet were dangling in the air below her, a pool of blood growing smaller with every foot she rose. The chains where rising, dragging along their prisoner with them. Maybe some monster's going to come and eat her; put her out of her misery. Or perhaps the chains are good, and they were finding a way out. Was that a light up there?...

They stopped suddenly, leaving the girl at least 20 feet in the air, hanging in a cross-like shape. A stench rose, and she could smell the blood from her wrist crust around the chain, forming the appropriate scab to 'heal' your scars. Of course they won't heal properly because of the chain, but the girl tried to look on the bright side of things... No, she was giving herself false hope. There was no bright side. It was only darkness. Darkness, and depth, and doom.

And now screaming.

The girl took in a sharp, painful breath, and tried to concentrate on the new noise. It was bloodcurdling, and seemed to come from everywhere, echoing around the black expanse. The chains seemed to shiver, causing an uncomfortable feeling to dart through the girls shoulders and up her neck. Trying to calm her nerves, she closed her eyes and strained upward. Suddenly, something in her back cracked into place, and she screamed shrilly. Pain from her left and right rushed up and made her head pound. Blood boiled in her ears, as the stake through her left arm was driven up more. Her fingers went numb, and she wasn't sure whether they have fallen off or not. Right now she really didn't care.

The echoes of screaming mingled with hers until she wasn't sure it was hers at all. Feet dangling below her, shoes surprisingly not falling off, her head and shoulders followed in pursuit until her whole body resembled a lifeless form. A puppet, chained to the reality of life and death. The last thing the girl heard was her screams, or the other's screams (she really wasn't sure), being cut off by some sort of monster; its snarls and hisses cutting the noise off abruptly.


End file.
